Discarded ideas
The Wind Council The Wind Council is the true current ruling system of the SteppeWings, most well known for being massively corrupt''.'' The SteppeWings are, unfortunately, the only Pyrrhian tribe plagued with such an openly power-hungry government system. The Council is held up solely by four things: propaganda, ignorance, strategic alliances, and the support of the fearsome group known as the Cloud Guard. The only reason they haven't been taken down yet is because of their constant assurances that 'the royals would be worse'. The Council is still quite new, having dethroned Queen Adder-among-grass less than a decade before the War of SandWing Succession. The Sapien Project when u realize projects modifying dragons (divinity, impossibility, difference, etc.) are basically the wof equivalent of HUMAN EXPERIMENTS so u do one with scavengers instead time to turn pets into supersoldiers Origin Scrollhoarder is a dragon of ideas. And only ideas. He was raised in a world where it was seen as okay to perform dangerous experiments on unwilling dragons, where it was fine to ‘advance’ dragons without their legal consent, where it was perfectly normal to steal eggs from hatcheries and destroy the dragonet that would have been by using it as a base, a template, a doll, something to dress up with non-dragon genes and dangerous abilities. And he despised it. Sharpshin is a dragoness who made the impossible reality (her own feathered wings were a testament to her great ability). She, much like Scrollhoarder, was raised in a world of science and experiments on her own species. But she accepted it. Her power-to bend reality, to make something out of nothing, to render an impossibility possible on this plane of existence-was coveted, and her own mother saw to it that she used it to push dragonkind forward as much as possible. She wished science was more ethical. Vernal was a mistake. They had suffered because of these experiments on living dragons, near-impossible tests of capability and use that had driven them insane, how their own self had been dissected and sewn back together with new genetics attached to the living mannequin that they had become. They hated those who saw nothing wrong with experimenting on those who could have been their friends or family. But they didn’t want to abandon science. The three met, on one late and dreary December night, and hatched a plan. Geneticist, animus, scienceborn, all dragons who hated the idea of experimenting on one another but who weren’t above experimenting on others. Creatures they saw to be lesser. Creatures they saw to be weak. Scavengers. The clever creatures that had started wars, leveled kingdoms, killed thousands. A prey smarter than the killer whale, more dangerous than the dragonbite viper. A prey with potential. Ten years of cruel science, cutting corners, and desperate measures later, they finally came up with what they would make. The horrible monstrosity that they had conceived so many years ago had finally been born. The Sapien Project. ---- so basically three dragons driven to the breaking point by the abundance of dragon scienceborn decided “hey let’s experiment on humans for a change” and so they did and there are three classes of subject: subjects enhanced with technology, subjects enhanced with other animal genes, and subjects enhanced with dragon genes animal (wildborn) subjects: weird animal/human hybrids, most turned out okay. not extraordianry, just okay. usually created with one main animal (for example, a gray wolf) but enhanced with other animals of the same family (fox, coyote, dingo). kinda weird-looking but usually timid. most are more animal than human in terms of behavior technology (steelborn) subjects: normally mostly human, with technologically enhanced abilities. maybe a hivemind of sorts, with all the subjects being equipped with telepathy or something? definitely able to be controlled by scientists dragon (scaleborn) subjects: very dangerous. usually have big wings, patches of scales, horns, claw-fingernail thingies? genes are usually taken from 2-4 tribes, making them technically hybrids idk??? no breath weapons or powers (yet heeheehee). generally pretty unstable and prone to being bipolar. have a bad habit of rampaging around and destroying stuff for no real reason. not all are capable of flight. owo ap so as most know or can assume, hearttear hunts shorescales... but she doesn't kill them herself. instead, she's much more brutal/practical. once she's downed a shorescale, she'll knock them out and tear (most) of their scales off their body. once she's gotten enough or has taken all those of quality (the largest, shiniest, and newest ones), she'll rip off the dragon's climbing claws and leave them to die. ew. if the shorescale (somehow) survives, their scales will probably be messed up and will grow improperly for the rest of their lives. they also won't have either of their climbing claws, and